libertaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Montego
Montego is an island nation in the Libertalia archipelago. It is the second largest island in terms of both size and population, behind Guara in both categories. Its capital, Port Primrose, is the third-most populated city in Libertalia, behind Cinnamon City and Resplendence, respectively. Montego boasts one of the most organized governments in the archipelago, with an oligarchy known as the Council, frequently referred to as the Barons due to their stature in the sugarfruit business. The Council funds the Montegan Navy, the largest in Libertalia, and oversees trade of sugarfruit to the other islands and Imperia. Economy Montego's numerous sugarfruit plantations make the island an economic heavyweight, particularly in the years since Imperian contact. The island's more temperate climate and rainfall provides the ideal condition to grow the crop. Port Primrose is a major trade hub, one of the "Four Stars" of the Tradewind Current along with Cinnamon City, Resplendence, and Cantonne. The Bean is the common accepted currency, but some merchants and the First Bank of Montego accept the Royale. The sugarfruit barons of Montego are some of the wealthiest citizens of Libertalia, but some towns and villages are among the most impoverished, particularly around the north end of the island. Piracy is common around the southern coasts, targeting Imperian ships on their way to Antillia and merchantmen from Guara. Other notable resources from Montego include: lumber, granite, and vermilite from the Highpines; stonework and wood-carved goods from Greenrock; dragonfish, acu-acu, and ironkelp from the shores; porcelain and navigational equipment manufactured in Port Primrose. Government Montego is run by an oligarchy called the Council, commonly referred to as the Barons. The Council is elected every twelve moons, on the day after the Moontide Festival, by any person who owns land in Montego. These landowners are verified by Council-approved deeds of ownership: many of the forest squatters and mountainmen are denied these deeds despite typically owning the land, having built their own steads. The Council's main responsibility is to distribute the funds earned from sugarfruit and other trade to the Montegan Navy, Imperian Embassy, and certain public works projects. They also collect fees from local guilds for necessary infrastructure, such as roads, dams, and battlements. One notable department the Council have no say in is education; all schools in Montego are either private or subsist on donation. There is no island-wide police force. Towns usually have their own police force or militia. Elite sailors from the Navy are tasked with a guard force around the Barons of Port Primrose, and will also patrol the wealthier neighborhoods. The Council can judge cases, but this is usually reserved for more "high-brow" crimes rather than the much more common theft and armed robbery. Climate & Geography Montego boasts a more temperate climate than other islands in Libertalia. Summers and Winters are dry, with moderate to plentiful rainfall in Spring and Autumn. Snow is rare, even amongst the Highpines, the mountain range that runs across the north-west of the island. The Highpines are one of only two major mountain ranges in Libertalia, the other being Guara's Kebana Mountains. Montego's highest peak is Mount Greenrock, located next to the settlement of Greenrock. Greenrock is the most populous establishment in the Highpines, but there are several woodcutter's huts, witch doctors, and hermits scattered throughout the trails. Toward the eastern coast, the vegetation grows slightly more lush and tropical, including some cloud forests. The north side of Montego is heavily forested, particularly among the lower hills of the Highpines. South of the Highpines are plains, valleys, and marshes, and is where a majority of the sugarfruit, zanilla, and coconut palm is grown. Most of Montego's population live in this more accessible southern half, either in farming communities or the bustling port city of Port Primrose. Society & Culture Montego has a rich musical tradition that has shrank in stature in recent decades due to a lack of interest from the Barons and the increasing influence of Guaran music, but grown in its veracity against the rise of class inequality on Montego. Shantytown in the north-east is a notable hub for music and homemade instrument production, including the barrel drum and fish net guitar known as a "trawl harp". Taverns in the more luxurious neighborhoods of Port Primrose have incorporated Imperian music and instruments, such as the violette. Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Libertalia